warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DirgeOfCerberus111
Hi I have been writing a few articles and noticed yours, you have made alot of space marine chapters! Also if you want to could ya help me with mine? StormWarriors2 01:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC)StormWarriors2 So, what kind of article do you intend to write? Supahbadmarine 15:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I was planning to write some Space Marine chapters. I have several ideas both Imerial and Chaos. However i'm a bit worried about how they will turn out. I had plans for a under-water warfare chapter but that may seem like a copy of Inkin73 article the Ocean Lords. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) If you want some Xenos to make Chapters to fight against I have a few on site that i could point you to. I have Made three. The Derkallen, the Vralgazi and the Mutacrat. TardirProductions has the Korpiklaani and the Hedoth. Another good race is the Margos. Have fun. Supahbadmarine 02:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'll consider them! BTW would my "under-water warfare chapter" be considered plagerism? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure about plagerism, but it might not be original. Heres a thought, a Chapter who specializes in adverse terrain. Each company could operate in a different environment. Also I should probably have told you earlier. When you want to talk with somebody directly or you want to respond to a message you should write them on their Talk page. This makes it more likely that they will recieve your messages. Supahbadmarine 04:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You should check out my character, Ezekiel Cornatus. His story is a bit closed off now, but later there will be plenty of room for him to have hostile or friendly interactions with your groups or characters. Supahbadmarine 05:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) This seems vaguely churlish of me I'm sure, but I don't suppose you'd mind putting the actual link to the Revs up on the Warmongers article you mentioned them on, would you please? Also, I reckon we should probs have some kind of reference to precisely when your lot and my lot had their encounter. History is cool. [[User:Jed Revenant man|And this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 16:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I added the link, as for an "encounter" what do you have in mind? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Dirge. when you want to repond to someones message you do it on their Talk page. Supahbadmarine 02:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Dunno: a couple of lines of "Warmongers fought Revenants at x time" or something. Hatreds between certain groups don't just happen. Nothing major. [[User:Jed Revenant man|And this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 08:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll think of something. -DirgeOfCerberus111 15:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do it because im mad about you making this chapter, its just that the brotherhood of the faithful idea was between me and Tom and you should have asked if you could add them in. Maybe the chapter could have an alliance with my Fire Guardians. No Hard feelings. Primarch11 21:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) No hard feelings. That was someone on my end, sorry about that. As for an alliance, why not? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dirge, he won't get your response if you don't post it on His Talk page. Supahbadmarine 22:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) This may be a really strange question, (dont get the wrong idea!) but why are there no such thing as female space marines? I know there are the sisters of battle but they are not space marines nor nearly as awesome. Can anyone help out? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Many people just assume that they do not make women Space Marines due to the belief that males are stronger. However the truth is more simple. The zygotes of Space Marine Gene-Seed are keyed to males. Simply put, females are genetically incompatable with Gene-Seed. If they attempt to make a female Space Marine, then the subjects rejects her implants and dies. I hope that cleared things up for you. Supahbadmarine 16:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Do all Chaos Space Marines have to be traitors? I mean is Chaos gods only supply of SMs from corrupting loyal ones? Can they be created by forces of Chaos in the Eye of Terror? Not by other legions to replenish their own numbers, I mean a new breed of C.S.M to oppose the Imperium from scratch. Can anyone help out? BTW can warbands develope in their own ways overtime? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) T oanswer your question, yes there can be new CSM made. The Chaos Marines have their own apothecaries that convert their slaves into new Marines. Though it is important to know that the process is much more brutal than the standard process of making a marine, being less a science and more a ritual. Also yes, Warbands can develope their own distinct identities. They will often keep some of the traditions if they come from a Legion or Chapter but they are usually unique entities. Hell, Chaos Lords from the same Legion don't always get along. Supahbadmarine 18:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. BTW can the Chaos Gods commission for a new legion? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Dirge I told you. Respond by leaving a message on the other guys talk page. The only reason I can respond to you now is because I keep track of wiki activity. As far as your question, I am not sure what you are asking me. Supahbadmarine 18:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) necrus has stopped drawing pictures for other articles (I think) Hallen979 00:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) To anyone out there...is it even possible to stop Necrons? They just phase out and repair themselves then come back. Do you have to destroy the facilities underground or something? Sure. The TL needs someone to test their Anti-Eldar tech, as those who normally test their weaponry are kind of friendly towards Eldar. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 10:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. The Techno Legion already has very effective Anti-Necron technology, but not much tested Anti-Ork or Anti-'Nid. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You mean the Techno Legion? Yes, i hope so. I just need some inspiration on their history after they exterminated the Braxi Necrons. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Surely. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 18:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. But if you ever get Steam, add me to your friend list, and i'll invite you to this Wikia's Steam Group. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 20:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I have been for months now lol --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 08:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Seems fair enough. Although the Shadow Claws are less interested in the consequences of their actions, as they primarily want to destroy the Inquisition (and eventually the Imperium). They would take all the support they could garner though. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 11:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what did you have in mind for the reason fir their alliance. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 11:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't write for that guy. I pointed the problem and gave him the general idea of how to fix it (harmony with the fluff and setting). There's a million ways off the top of my head, but I kinda doubt he'd be receptive to any one of them. Either way I don't think I'll "bother" him any more, as I already seen his type and I have no desire to interact in any way with such people. TrashMan 22:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I made the Warmongers and the Disciples of Malice enemies. I also wrote down their first encounter. I will probably revive it later since I need a more compelling reason for the fight. Check it out. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Disciples_of_Malice Bluebeard2 19:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I just found this in the 40k wiki. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warmongers Bluebeard2 01:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Xeno Names How's about the Axon? If you'd like a different name, don't hesitate to ask. Vivaporius 03:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The first one would be a good name for a planet. The second and third, perhaps. Four through six would be excellent for names. The last one, definitely look into it. Vivaporius 05:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Anytime. Vivaporius 13:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Navarre's Renegade Fleet Firstly, I want to say thank you for the comment; but Thousand Sons definitely did not have gold trim, or at least not all of them. Check out this official picture of a pre-Heresy Thousand Son: http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/File:Pre_Heresy_Thousand_Sons_Marine.jpg and yeah, the Dusk Raiders' colors don't quite match: I did the best I could in the Space Marine Painter, and these guys leave their right hands unpainted, to show their shame from the Heresy.Jochannon 19:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Like I said: not all.Jochannon 19:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice job. I like how the Onimongar have a little bit of Native American, European, and Japanese fighting codes (war dancing and honorable one-on-one duels) incorporated into their culture. You'll done am excellent job from my point of view. Nothing else can be said other than the fact that they've got enough power without being overpowered, and I like how you've managed their numbers in a rather realistic way (as there aren't billions of them with some mega-empire in another galaxy). Nothing more at this point. Vivaporius 05:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That's sound like a plan. The Iconians would then prepare their factory worlds for the coming war, and just before the showdown, the Iconian leader is contacted by the Chrono-Mongar(?). Vivaporius 23:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but who would be sharing the technology? Cause I've gotta say right now, the Iconians are tech buffs, and don't like sharing their technology with anyone, even with members of the Xai'athi species. Also, how do the Onimongar travel? Vivaporius 00:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) An I counter that with 50 million immortal Iconians with several worlds that a capable of building a titan of equal size to match the threat if need be. It'll just take some time to do it. Plus, there is that rather large army they swing around called the Iron Legions. I'd take countless billions of mindless warbots crawlling inside of the orifaces of a titan over a slow neigh immortal transformer anyday. YOU JUST GOT SERVED!!! But seriously, I doubt the Iconians be afraid. They can hop-scotch from body to another like it's nobody's business. Vivaporius 00:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) The Iconians can afford the losses. No matter how many you kill...*''puts on two pairs of shades*...there will always be more to take their place. Always.'' Plus, the Iconians are made out of sardonikium, the wonderful crystalline material that itself is rather awesome in it's functions, feature, and powers (THE POWAHHHHH!!!!!). As for the the devestation, the Iconians wouldn't be alone in the fight. If any of the other races in the Federation believed the Onimongar were a serious threat (and appearently they are), the entire might of the Federation, their gods, daemons, child races (Sankari, Bestellan, even the parasitic Maraudi), would get involved, and the Onimongar would have to fight the entire Xai'athi race, and their allies. That would cause a good share of devestation on a galactic plane, and prove the Xai'athi are worthy opponents. At the cost of trillions of innocent live of course. >:D Vivaporius 01:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC) While I agree that the war would be counter productive, the Xai'athi have in their arsenal, a complete database of Eldar history, technology, and culture, containing every bit of knowledge the Eldar ever had. Of course, the Xai'athi are having some trouble sifting through countless millions of years of Eldar knowledge. But no worries, as viligilent Xai'athi scientists are working around the clock to make life better for the Federation and it loyal citizens. -''Federation Propaganda Network-'' Anywho. The Xai'athi also have trillions of Eldar in the Federation (though not as Eldary as one would expect). Also, they have Binadamu, the most powerful Xai'athi psyker in existence, and his membership in the Illuminati grants him access to the Black Library, which hopefully has information on how to effectively fight the Necrons. Plus, Necrons can be killed, and so too can the Onimongar. Thus, while the victory would be costly, the Xai'athi (outnumbering the Onimongar by the trillions), will victoriously hold the bulwark aganist the Necron tide, Onimongar or otherwise. ''-Federation Propaganda Network-'' Don't you just love government conditioning? So let's just agree to disagree. We both have awesome forces at our disposal, and need something to blow up right? How's about instead of killing each other, we just gang up on a little guy, and take him out? We can still fight afterwards if that's what you want. Vivaporius 01:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Parhaps tea. Caffeine blocks the brain's ability to rest. Not healthy for a growing mind! But a mutual respect sounds rather nice. I'd like to see the Iconians and the Chrono-Mongar working together to discover a cure for their brothers. Vivaporius 02:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sweeeeeeeet. Vivaporius 02:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Because before, i did not know how to create info boxes and sorry Kasrkin Veteran / 5:35 PM / September, 22, 2011 how can i put a image on the lower part of my profile? Kasrkin Veteran / 2:58 PM / September 23 2011 hey, how can i delete these somethings on my graph Kaskrin Veteran / 3:04 PM / September, 23, 2011 please do not answer my second Question Kasrkin Veteran / 3:06 / September, 23, 2011 Can i please add one of your Chapters to Eternal Seekers allies ? Kaskrin Veteran / 3:19 / September, 23, 2011 Thanks :] Kasrkin Veteran / 2:48 PM /September, 26, 2011 Recent Events I'm not up haha. iPod :) Totalimmortal 16:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) That would be awsome. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I need help with my crusaders I have recently rewritten the entire section about them, They are Called the Storm Crusaders. Also i have the wanderers if someone could help me that would be awesome. StormWarriors2 00:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Do u know where to find Imperial Guard Forces Painters ? Kasrkin Veteran / 18:30 / October, 5, 2011 I am just curious . how many articles on chapters have u created ? Kasrkin Veteran / 18:58 / October, 5, 2011 This just a gift. check this [ out] Kasrkin Veteran / 8:45 / October, 5, px|right2011 which do you prefer against Blood Letter Demons or an Obliterator squad = an Assault Marine Squad or a Devastator Marine Squad Kasrkin Veteran / 20:35 / October, 08, 2011 I do, but theirs no AT template that doesn't show the defiance thing. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 07:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) i u ever tried using steroids, because right now i am like on steriods, i am so Aliveeeee!!!!!!!!! - No blow will go unanswered - Kasrkin Veteran / 19:59 / 10, 09, 2011 thanks :) Kasrkin Veteran / any time / just today i ask . can i create a chapter with out the permission of the inquisition and not being Ex Communicate or EX Traitoris . just a regiments and marines bonding together Kasrkin Veteran / 12:38 / 10, 10, 2011 hi dirge ! i ask if could help me on this because i am having some sort of problem with my charteristics lately, like being messy at home and on school on this acts i always lose important items. On the other side i am saying thing that may cause......... pls. this is one of my biggest problems in my life :( Kasrkin Veteran / 22:13 / a day of darkness 2011 Its easy, Dirge. Create a new page called "Template:nameAT", then in another window/tab, find the Defiance AT template. Copy the source code over, replace the link and name, and probably background color so it doesn't look copied. Then you're done! Totalimmortal 21:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok and thanks for answering . can u create a chapter with out being authorized by the inquisition Kasrkin veteran / 12:11 / 10, 11, 2011 on the other side can a bond with some imperial guard forces and some blood ravens marines turn into band of marines or a chapter Kasrkin Veteran / 10, 11, 2011 / forgot the time Sorry, i've been out for the last 3 days. Im not really good with naming but im sure we can get a few ideas between ourselves. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 22:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dirge. Would you happen to know where TotalImmortal has been. I approached him about contributing to the Serathi. and I still don't have a response. Supahbadmarine 21:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Come on. Of course you are interested. ATs are fun! As far as the idea, I was talking about the Empire of Many idea that I mentioned on your previous blog about the Empire of the Eldar idea. Also, of course you can join it when I start it up. You have been doing a very good job on the other two. The more the merrier! Supahbadmarine 00:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I have created the Main Page that outline my alternate timeline. I will soon make a blog asking for community input. I look forward to your assistance. Supahbadmarine 00:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey Dirge, could you tell me what you think of the Kaizaris page? it isn't complete, but it's good enough to read for the moment (at least for me). Vivaporius 02:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sounds about right. I would add a part about making sure that the author stays true to the setting with the exception of the primary difference. I was a bit bothered by the fact that people wanted to essentially cut Chaos out of the Defiance timeline. You can't simply say we are going to focus on this new faction, and the other guys can just kind of be there. Since the Chaos Gods still existed they would not be idle. We need to be careful of modifying a timeline too much just to suit our preferences after all. Supahbadmarine 23:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) That looks about right to me. Supahbadmarine 23:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well put. Sorry for the long wait on a response. I was off butchering loyalist scum on Space Marine. Supahbadmarine 00:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is. Regardless, go ahead and make the page. I will contribute to it however I can. Supahbadmarine 01:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Dirge, but i give up. I cant make the damn picture smaller :'< Legionaire22 18:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll check them out. And yeah, the Lords of Midnight can be enemies. They could work with some of the Amara if your interested. Vivaporius 02:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I'd be careful with the assassinations. Kill the wrong person, and Binadamu will start sending Akili kill-teams after the LoM. Vivaporius 02:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Then your guys are going to love Binadamu's daughter Kumori. She feeds on the souls of her enemies, and uses shadows to move around, pop out of one when she's anger, and creepily, do unmentionable things to you once your dead. Vivaporius 02:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The LoM awesome. I read their story some time ago, and wanted stad how they where one of my favorite chapters, but their name (not because I'm inconsiderate, but it was so long ago). Additionally, if Caria even appeared in the game, I'd guess she'd have Feels No Pain. Forty kids seems painful, but my hope would be that she got use to it, or just knocked herself out before the child was born. :D Vivaporius 02:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The Xai'athi in the Core Worlds have a higher morale than your average human, and most will die for the Federation before they turn on it. However, those out in the frontier are supision of everything. They don't like the government, and they don't like outsiders. Your guys could kill governor of the planet (a native), and a new one from the metropolitan Core Worlds (think upscale to the extreme), is sent to replace the dead one, raising supisions that the "city folk" are trying to take over. That might be good. What do you think? Vivaporius 03:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Trying to do that on a Core World is suicidial. Those are garrisoned by the Fed's best troops, police, and agents. A big guy skulking arourd the planet's underbelly sticks out like a sore thumb (plus their crime free, Kordanians also stick out too, tattoos and mohawks). Trying to get into Binadamu's room will get you kill on the spot. No joking. Rim worlds and frontier worlds are safer for your body. Trust me. Vivaporius 04:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. But I'd stay away from Binadamu's citadel. He'll kill you. With laserbeams. From his eyes. But seriously, Kumori would love these guys. Vivaporius 04:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I've heard of those guys, but never had the chance to re read about that. As for love. Kumori is darkness, she can use it as a weapon and drive people insane. She would find eating their souls (if they have one), and playing with their dead bodies (and in the sexually frustated way). If they try to use the shadows to hide, she will find them, and devour them. She's creepy like that. Vivaporius 04:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Those are the rim worlds. And remember, sooner or later, the Akili will notice the attacks, and that's when the brown stuff hits the fan. Oh, please elborate on the hunter/prey relationship? Vivaporius 05:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sounds reasonable. I'm kinda drowsy, so shall we continue with our dicussion tomorrow? Vivaporius 06:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) So, are you going to give me some more info on our project? Vivaporius 19:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome. by the way, her name is spelt Kumori. Just sayin'. ;) Vivaporius 00:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Kumori (nor any of the Amara for that matter), for see the LoM as "worthy" of anything. She is ancient and practically a god in her own right. In her eyes, the LoM are food. However, don't mistake for the trademark Eldar arrogance (also inherited from mommy). This paves the way for a good stomping by the LoM, thus humbling her views. What do you think? Vivaporius 00:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. Since your guys are loyalist, would they be interested in an alliance with the Lord's Chevaliers? Vivaporius 00:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The Chevaliers are more of a "get stuff done" group. If the LoM gets the job done and quickly, then the Chevaliers would probably ignore them as they marrily walk out of the fortress-monastery with their army. Vivaporius 00:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps the LoM was interested in the lifestyle of the Xai'athi and grew disgusted by their carefree attitudes, causing them to get the inhabitants to learn fear and pain. This terrorist attack attracts the attention if Kumori who was checking on the Yurei sisters in the Nokemono sectors of the colony. She can taste the emotions of the LoM, and wants to eat their souls (which she find particularly delightful), and begins to hunt them down. I'm not sure were to go from this point. Vivaporius 00:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a great idea. Now, once I've flesh out the Nakala article, I'll begin work of Kumori article, and add the LoM as enemies of the Federation. I'm an IPhone to type, so I doubt I'd be able to do much on this side. You can develop the LoM's side of the story first, and just run any ideas you've got pass me. I gotta finish this work, and then I'll be free like the wind. Vivaporius 01:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Likewise. I was getting my hair cut. We're even. Vivaporius 03:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not responding sooner. I feel asleep. When I get sone time I'll read it. Vivaporius 16:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I read the Xai'athi Nightmares section of the LoM, and I got to hand it to you. BTW, the Federal Police are called the Wakuu. I'm goning to guess that the Cat and Mouse part is about Kumori and the LoM? Vivaporius 23:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully tonight or tomorrow morning. Sorry for the long wait, I was at a meeting. Vivaporius 02:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Unforeseen events and stuff. I just had to help take my cousin to work, on top of the other stuff I had to do. Sorry. Vivaporius 03:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Just checked out the LoM page. That is just awesome. I can't really see anything like a Xeno thug crawling to a pompous officer begging for their mercy and proctection. It simply proves that something awful had to be out there causing them to turn into gibberish maniacs. By the way, all Xai'athi crime is controlled by the Kordanians, who are in turn controlled by the Amara, Kiman. If the xenon are the only ones getting picked off, then all is okay. If the LoM touchs something protected by the Kordanians (who are in turn fearless), then Kiman gets involved, and unlike Kumori, Kiman is far more dangerous, and not the person you want to be your enemy. In her story, massacres the entire population of a planet that tried to cheat her out of the money owned her from a loan she granted them. She has faced groups like the LoM, and ticking her off is far worse than thumbing your nose at Solaris. Tread carefully. Just sayin'. ;) Vivaporius 04:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Binadamu maybe. The Amara, perhaps. The Akili, absolutely not. They've been at it for 35,000 years (think the CIA, KGB, and M18 combined, and on steriods), and know the difference between good terrorists and bad terrorists. The LoM are good, but with the wave of a hand, Binadamu could the head of the LoM's leader on his table, no matter how crafty he is. The Akili has eyes everywhere, and human, Astartes, or alien, the Akili only sees meat. The LoM are just cans filled with the red (or insert colour here) meat, and the Akili could care less. As for Kiman, she is Binadamu's first daughter. She isn't nice, and she isn't your friend. If you have money, power, or pull, she wants it. She is a space thug, with an army of space thugs (i.e. the Kordanians), who want whats in your pockets, your bags, and for some, your pants. Kiman is nasty, and will run kids over if they try to ge their ball out of the street. She'll kick puppies, and eat panda burgers. She doesn't even like the other Amara. She only finances their operations, and that's it. In short, she's a criminal. Vivaporius 18:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Once again, touché. I forgot to tell you, I added the LoM's story to the Federation's aricle. Forgive me if I was unable to desricbe just how deadly they were. I was in a rush. You'll know which part f the article when you see it. Couldn't think of a better name. Perhaps "Terrors of Divara"? Vivaporius 19:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, don't worry about their character. The Akili set the entire gig up. They got a crew of humans together (as the ships were designed to be flown by humans), and had their weapons stripped away (so they couldn't fight back). The LoM being themselves, would have been annihilated if they tried to sneak into Solaris, as Imperial vessels are automatically marked for observation, and any attempt to force their way end would result in a massacre. Thus, in my mind, I was thinking a group of LoM guys boarded the ship, killed the crew, and took for a joy ride, all the while the rest of the fleet stayed outside of the Federation border. Just my thoughts. Vivaporius 01:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Binadamu allowed the destruction Dirava (I know, some father he is). The Akili keeps tabs on new chapters popping up in the Imperium (as they are the tip of the Imperium's fighting force, and a direct threat to the Federation). The Akili may have tracking stories of people simply disappearing, and the manner in which it happened probably intriguged them. Thus, fields agents keep their eyes on the suspected group, and though they did not know, the group that they let into the Federation was the LoM. They set up a trap for the Astartes, but Binadamu calls of the hit, as he wishes to see how the LoM operates. The Akili removes itself from the field of play, and allows the LoM to run their course. Binadamu's the chessplayer from your nightmares, and just likes to taunt you with that checkmate he knows you can't prevent. He's just that good (but just as good at being a failure of a father, ta dump). Anyway, over to you Dirge. Vivaporius 01:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. Binadamu is a d*ck. Vivaporius 01:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry about that. Binadamu just sits back, and watches as the LoM tears up the streets of Divara. As they move on, he decides to have them steered into Kumori, who is checking out the starus of her Yurei enclaves throughout the Federation. As they go pass her, she can taste their soul, and the emotionless state of the LoM makes her hungry, thus causing her to seek out who men are before she begins eating them. Thus begins the game of Cat and Mouse. The LoM learns of their new enemy, and begin a hunt of their own, with the intent of killing her, and freeing the galaxy of another Amara. Vivaporius 01:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It's all you then. I'll read up on your work, and build around that. Vivaporius 02:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Can't wait to see the next part. Sorry for the delayed response. I was working on another article when you sent me your message. As far as the LoM-Xai'athi collaberation is concerned, we're doing a good. :D Vivaporius 04:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, alright. Vivaporius 14:52, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I like the God of Curiosity. It was suppose to be to be the oldest of the three gods. The aspects you described for the God of Mourning were also apart of it's pool of emotions. And the God of Arrogence, well, let's just leave hime be. The first two have a better story in my perspective, so I might make them. Vivaporius 03:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw them, they're great! Totalimmortal 03:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks...... :) need help on The Sacred Bearers running out of ideas Kasrkin Veteran / 16:37 / 11, 06, 2011 Uh, the Yueri Sisterhood are just like Kumori, emotionless ghost-like warriors with a appetiate for souls. They have no need for mental stability. But in any case, sure I'd love to start the Cat & Mouse story. Vivaporius 15:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) That's a bit, violent. But how would Horatio pop up in Kumori homeworld? She'd kill him. Vivaporius 15:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, okay. But she'd try and win. She's a god in her own right. Don't get me wrong, Horatio is an excellent fighter, but he's still a Human/Astarte/Shadow guy, and probably meaty on inside. Just a friendly warning. Vivaporius 16:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I created a daemon for Hatia. Tell me what you think. Vivaporius 16:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I was going to develop a reason for this, stating that their appearence was closely based on the Vashti, who Hatia came to indentify as closer to her image for the Xai'athi (the Vashti being emotionless and all). So she felt the daemons did well to resemble the Vashti, who most of their lore is based on (though far darker and gothic in nature). Vivaporius 20:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't let me stop you. Horatio and Kumori and fight it out to the death if they want. But just be sure to explain why the LoM are so good with shadows and not connected to Chaos, because that means either their psykers, sorcerors, or daemons, and none of thoses are good for a chapter already in hot water with the all-seeing Inquisition. Vivaporius 00:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, looking foward to it. Vivaporius 00:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Good job once again. I'm currently fleshing out Kumori's story, and if I can find her a decent picture (already know what she'll look like), I may create an article for her. Anyways, keep up the good work, don't do drugs, stay out of trouble, and that's pretty much it. Vivaporius 01:32, November 8, 2011 (UTC) You should take a look at the huge, and very organized message i left on the Xai'athi talk page. Supahbadmarine 02:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I actually do have a suggestion. Now you are trying to revise them to make them less human. However they wouldn't have started out like that right? You should have had something happen in their history where they changed. On this note I have an idea. The Chapter could have gone crusading in the Halo Stars beyond the Astronomicon. On returning they had gone from their former selves to their current incarnation. You could imply that the Chapter encountered something out there that may have changed them in an unnatural way, giving them their surreal abilities. Tell me what you think. Supahbadmarine 00:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'll get back to you if anything else occurs to me. Supahbadmarine 01:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on, its heavy exam period here in Australia. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 06:47, November 10, 2011 (UTC) On another non-Primarch related noted, could you tell me what you think of the Kordanian article? I'd like to know your opinion of it. Vivaporius 04:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you were still look for a name for Alphurius empire, how about the Fallax Republic. It's Latin for elusive. Vivaporius 22:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The Fallax Armada, Fallax Grand Fleet, Grand Republican Fleet of Fallax? The Fallax Republic Fleet sound good too just so you know. Vivaporius 22:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks good to be back. I haven't fully read it yet but seems good so far. I may want to make a suggestion if that's okay? Primarch11 05:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I feel like the two lost Primarchs should be in it or maybe the legions should divide into chapters, I guess I'm not sure but it would be interesting. Primarch11 05:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ok, if I may ask, who came up with the idea anyway? Primarch11 05:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) all of them? Primarch11 05:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) yep. Primarch11 06:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dirge, would you mind giving some input on my Jericho article? I've been revising it over the past week or so. Totalimmortal 06:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That it is. I was thinking about making the Hunt for Knowledge into a seperate article, actually, since its more in-depth and fills up most of the page. Totalimmortal 06:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Good job on the Fallax Republic. BTW I think that it might be a good idea for you to look at the Mandalorians from Star Wars. I think they have some ideas that you could use. Supahbadmarine 18:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure :D The main reason I made Jericho an inquisitor was because I wanted him to be able to do whatever without having to make some huge explanation about how someone met up with someone at an event. If Jericho wants them to meet up, he just says "Do this, I'm an inquisitor!". Totalimmortal 00:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I haven't yet. I'll check it out in the morning. I've got to get to bed for the morning. Night! Vivaporius 03:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I like the changes. Especially the new info picture. It still amazes me that the Inquisition hasn't exterminated the LoM, considering all of the heretical actions these guys are commiting. I'm still confused as to how these guys even became marines in the first place. Creeps me out. Anyway, good job as always. On a side note, I didn't know you were atheist (well of course I wouldn't). Not that it's a bad thing, I'm just shocked. Vivaporius 16:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) 1. Since when is the Inquisition afraid of ANYTHING. I'm suprised that the Inquisitiors just don't leap off a bridge when they have to go undercover to find a Chaos cult. Creeps me out. 2. Your entitled to your beliefs. Just quite suprised that's all. 3. Also, I have no interest in destroy what little brainpower I have left attempting to learn quantum mechnics, thank you very much. Vivaporius 00:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Soory, didn't know. Anyway, makes since that they would been somewhat renegade, crushing enemies of the Imperium without the noose that is the Inquisition around their neck. Vivaporius 00:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I love the LoM. The hole thing of not beaing seen, demoralizing and then destroying a planet is awesome. Also like how you get the feal across of how they are scary, not just "there scary because I said so" ''scenario. As for the Blaze Ravens, there child-like manner really appeal to me (I have the mental age of a 3 year old :)). I would like to see more on Dante and Horatio, like fighting styles and abilities and weapons and other stuff you can think up. Otherwise realy like it. Trulyrandom 17:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I named a badass Eversor Assassin after you, mainly becuase I found out what Dirge means. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Nope, everything appears to be in order. However, you may want like them know Farsight is in charge of the surviving Tau. Vivaporius 20:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. Supahbadmarine 20:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. Anyway, here was my idea of the Tau leadership. Farsight = Political Leader Shadowsun = Military Leader Etheral = Spiritual Leader (who secretly controls Farsight and Shadowsun). Vivaporius 21:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't know what you were getting at, but the point remains, the vast majority of the Ethereals were killed, so instead you could perhaps have an Ethereal council that Farsight and Shadowsun consulted. The two are simply figureheads, who are subject to the rulings of the shadowy council. This will make the Tau cool and evilish, pulling them away from the annoying commie-style sterotype, and replacing them with the secretive and deadlier Tau we're going for. Thoughts? Vivaporius 21:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ugh. I hate the weaboo. Then this must community issue. Vivaporius 22:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Vivaporius 22:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Makes sense. Why didn't I think of that? Oh well, we got our Tau. Vivaporius 23:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I haven't thought of any names yet, but your names sound great. I'll take the conservative Tau, as the idea for better Tau was you idea to begin with. It would be best for you to develop the new Tau your way. Vivaporius 02:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) This is the best I got: http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs5/f/2006/347/8/7/__Teen_Titans___EDO_Period_by_el_kenshin.jpg Kumori looks the closest to Raven. Same deal and everything. Vivaporius 20:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) No, same dress style. She is darker, way way daker. She is still Nokemono (Japanese Xai'athi), and thus her dress was quite similar. Bad representation, I know. -_- That was the best I could find to give you an idea of her dress. She is paler, impossible to feel or even believe she is real. If she were is front you, you'd believe she wasn't even there. Vivaporius 21:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DIRGE! Can you help me come up with a last name? I have an awesome idea for an inquisitor, and I already have a first name for him. Its Theseus ______, but I need to fill that blank. Any ideas? Totalimmortal 07:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Choose: Aristocles, Deodidas (scrap that one, it sounds like Leonidas with a stuffed up nose), Ampetrion, Tavis, Passaro, or just no last name :O On second thought forget it. I scrapped the character. 11:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dirge! Did I fix the overwhelming blue? I tried to tone it down, the top Wikia bar is still pretty bright though. Totalimmortal 08:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I got tired of the Halloween-theme about a week ago :P BTW, if you want to add any quotes on my shiny-new profile page, feel free. Totalimmortal 08:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Supah brought up related to the Eldar and Space Marines, and our discussion kinda drifted off into lunacy. I'm working on it. Honest. :D Vivaporius 18:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dirge. Thank you for waying in on the little spat that me a Viva were having. Though you should probably should have went to me first. I was the one who was primarily getting angry, and I believe that Viva was mostly getting heated as a response. I am mostly in the wrong, being an Admin and all. Anyway i believe that me a Viva have worked things out. Supahbadmarine 18:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I've been following the article, and like it thus far. I haven't been able to work on making the Neo Tau Empire (Imperial Remnent maybe?), but my phone can't access the full site, and can't make the article. Vivaporius 20:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) This is Viva. I was thinking that could be the name of the Royalist Tau. What do you think? 22:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Oligarchy = Power of the Few Kinda thought that that was the wrong expression. I was in a rush. My mother is letting me use the computer again. I'm back in the game! Vivaporius 00:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I just read the part about the Fall of T'au. Interesting story, and nice part about the destruction of the Vespids. However, will the Kroot still be an important part of the Tau story, or did they set up elsewhere and finally decide to return to the good old days of building advanced weapons? Also, how do you like the Xai'athi codex? I've finally gotten around to assebling the Xai'athi army list, and have added some of their special rules. Also, I don't know if you play the game (and neither do I, so this is a shot in the park). In any case, tell me what you think. :D Vivaporius 01:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, just wanted to start from the beginning, and asked the question without reading completely. Anyway, thanks. Vivaporius 01:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Possibly a small empire just outside of the Iron Wall, maybe 10-20 planets, and a secret alliance with the Serathi if possible. I'll follow what your stated in the Tau Resurgence up until the Division, and work from there. Vivaporius 01:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) True. Okay, not Serathi alliance. Vivaporius 02:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I saw your proposal. I would like to see some element of the Xai'athi involved in the liberation of Macragge. Not direct Xai'athi influence (being evil and all), but more along the lines of keeping the war in their favor. Can't wage a war against the Imperium if their winning now they. ;) Vivaporius 05:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Just saw the symbol. I was in the process of asking Necrus if he could do one for me. But since the mobile site is messing up the phones, I have to type the URL and hope I get the right one. Wikia screwed us over again. Idiots. -_- Vivaporius 05:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I was looking to actually make a new sept, but didn't have symbol for them. I was going to use the orginial symbol for the Tau Oligarchy. Vivaporius 05:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dirge, I think I may have found an image to represent Kumori until I find something better. Also, what do you think of the Nokemono article so far? I'm going to be expanding the Xai'athi race (the existing breeds of course), and will be working on Kumori once enough of the Nokemono article has been done (which will be soon). Vivaporius 01:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of this? Scary enough? Vivaporius 01:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. >:D Just as planned. I shall begin work soon, so we will finally be able to continue the C&M story. Still looking foward to it. :D Vivaporius 02:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Why would you put that picture on my talk page? It's creepy enough on your user page, but why mine? Oh well. I'm archiving my talk page anyway, so HAHAHA!!!! >:D Vivaporius 03:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Touche. Vivaporius 03:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Dirge. Supahbadmarine 03:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dirge, check out Kumori's page. It'll have more info in the coming days. Just want you to know progress in being made! :D Vivaporius 17:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! You made his article. :D Soon the showdown will begin. >:D Vivaporius 04:05, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I would go ahead with it, and I'll be syre to read them. Supahbadmarine 04:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I think I've got a virus. I'll get back to the chat once I can. Vivaporius 01:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea. Ill get to work on the NT tomorrow if possible. Vivaporius 07:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I never meant for them to be immune to Nurgle, but when I got pushed up against the wall, I went into defense mode. Need to work on that. But think of it this way, at least the Xai'athi have been toned down considerably, and their much better off than before, canon speaking of course. Vivaporius 00:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I like them! I'm guessing the one at the top is a light pulse gun? Vivaporius 02:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) That was my general belief as well. Anyway, I've added yet another breed to the Xai'athi. Tell me what you think. Once I've completed the Anugami and Zverians, I'll be able to sleep easy, and finally do something else, like paint a bowl of fruit, or travel to Alaska and wrestle polar bears and Eskimos. A man can only dream. :D Vivaporius 02:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, and think that may have been me. My browser messed up on me, and I believe that it may have missed up your page. Anyway, thanks. Vivaporius 04:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, I took your info about asking for alliances and what not. So I figured a good start would be you being my first ally, sound good? Okay then. Ivanjoe123 20:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey re-read "The Last Stand" from my first article. Any improvements? Ivanjoe123 01:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Dude, have you ever seen this crap before? Look on my profile on the Talk Page... dont tell me you dont see all those complicated codes. Ivanjoe123 03:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I swear!!! They were just there... forget it man. Just wait till happens to you, and I'll be like ''the hell are you talking about lol. Ivanjoe123 03:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) XV13 sounds nice. I didn't want the suit be too pwerful which is why I had the issue with the stealth added. Ill add some more info on the matter later. Vivaporius 00:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You never said anything, so I took that for selient acceptance. And why? She wasn't naked. Why are human beings getting so soft all of a sudden? Vivaporius 03:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do. Vivaporius 03:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) True. Hence the reason I'll be making a seperate wiki on the 21st. Vivaporius 03:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yup. So long as Lither doesn't pester me there I'm cool. Vivaporius 03:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The ":P" generally indicates a lack of seriousness or a joke, namely being a humorous take on the previous events and putting it into the context of the message. --Lither My talk 03:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I saw message after I finished mine! I didn't know! Vivaporius 03:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dirge, I finally made that wiki! Check it when you get the chance. It's set in 5400 (at Total's request). Still don't know if that was a good, just my opinion. Vivaporius 00:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I've restrained mysf foe the time being.^ Vivaporius 00:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) At the beginning maybe. From what I have read the Tau have short lifespans by comparisen to other races. Supahbadmarine 21:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Great. I've never heard of Puretide. I'm guessing Farsight's predessor? Vivaporius 21:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC) That gun you uploaded, I found that picture months ago, but never knew how to use it. Men can cry. Men can cry. T_T Vivaporius 00:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) -_- The purple one. With the laser. And the awesome sauce. That one. T_T Vivaporius 01:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I have the pic for the pistol equivelent if you want to use it. Vivaporius 01:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ugh. I can't find the stupid picture. When I find it, I'll upload it. Vivaporius 01:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Great! Means I don't have to do anything. Still get to be lazy. :D Vivaporius 01:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I think I finally have an idea for those two guns. Vivaporius 01:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That's sounds like a great idea. As for the isolated colonies, why not? We need some killing fields. :D As for the human forces, I was thinking that the NTE would be xenophobic, having just been cumb-stomped by the Serathi, while the TR would be more open, looking for allies as they have a working relationship with the Imperium. Anyway, I'm all for your ideas. Sorry about the C&M idea, I've been on another idea recently, and will begin work on the idea as soon as possible. Vivaporius 00:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. Also, Second Mon'tau of course. Nothing more entertaining than seeing the galaxy's most annoying race of xenos killing itself. Vivaporius 01:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay they told me I ripped off Dead Space which is obvious and isn't this place called Fanon???? Shit man they told me revision the damn article... wth do I do now? >:O I'm screwed huh? :) lol Ivanjoe123 01:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) well I guess I'm just gonna have keep working then, thanks bro ;) Ivanjoe123 02:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I got nothing so far. Perhaps we can have a TR Tau agent attempt to destroy a vital NTE installation on their homeworld, leading to a full scale conflict, possibly after the NTE discovers that the TR fleet was to close to the nebula. This leads to a series of battles between the two. The war ends only after a major Serathi incursion in that region of space, requiring bother sides to work together. But this is my take on the idea. Vivaporius 04:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. I was being human and sleeping. :D Anyway. I like the idea, I was just throwing out all the stuff as it was popping into my head. I didn't know the TR had colonies. I thought it was more of a fleet-based empire. Vivaporius 17:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Great. Also, I'd be glad to help out with the orders of battle. Vivaporius 20:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Souds like the issue between North and South Vietnam. Peace talks, hopes of reunification... Boom, surprise invasion. :D [[User:Vivaporius|''Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan"'']] 06:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC)